SATOSHI's DECISION
by YukiaChiyo-sama
Summary: [YAOI!]Dark see Dai having an interesting dream of Sato. Dark gets a little worried that Sato might have the same feeling for Dai and that cant happen cuz Dai is Darks PROPERTY so he does a little experiment to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Satoshi's Decision

Daisuke lay asleep in the bedroom him and Satoshi were sharing. Daisuke stirred as he dreamed. In his dream he was imagining Satoshi and him having lunch under a tree and Dark came in randomly and joined them sitting next to Daisuke. Dark chuckled as he saw this dream and though Daisuke was so simple minded. The dream continued and soon Satoshi had Daisuke pined to a wall for some reason Dark didn't understand till he saw Satoshi lean forward and kiss Daisuke full on passionatly. Dark felt something inside twitch with jealously. Daisuke was his not Satoshi's. Beside Hiwatari had no attraction to Daisuke as the dream portrayed or did he? Dark raised an eyebrow as a though sprang to his mind. There was one way to find out. Dark let Daisuke drift off into the back of his mind with his dreams as comfort and took Daisuke's form. He got out of the bed and slowly walked over to Satoshi's bed. He sat on it and looked at Satoshi who looked peaceful and had a slight grin. Dark raised an eyebrow in suspicion of what kind of dream he was having but shook the feeling off. Dark leaned forward and whispered into Satoshi's ear, "Satoshi- kun, please wake up." Dark got nothing so he decided to try it again this time with a little more finesse, "Satoshi- kun. Wake up." Dark repeated in Satoshi's ear as he licking it. Satoshi moaned slightly and then realizing someone was very close to him he woke up with a start almost knocking Dark off the bed.

"D-Daisuke. W-what are you doing?"

"Satoshi. I cant stand it anymore." Dark said in a quiet seductive voice as he got closer to Satoshi, "I need you."

"Dai-Daisuke what are..." Satoshi stuttered as Dark began to straddle him, "What are you doing!"

"I want you so badly right now Sato- kun." Dark said smirking his face very close to Satoshi's.

"Daisuke what... you should... no... don't" Satoshi moaned as Dark began to nibble on his ear and at his neck.

Dark smirked as Satoshi clutched to his back and moaned again, he was so easy to get. Dark began to go lower and started to nibble at Satoshi's collar bone as he unbutton Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi closed his eyes tight as Dark began to kiss his chest when it was fully revealed, he could feel his skin tingling and his body reacting to the touches of whom he believed belong to the one he had been so longed for. "Daisuke" he moaned in ecstacy. Dark began to go lower while he pulled lightly on the waistband of Satoshi's pants. Dark wrapped his fingers around Satoshi's now very hard member and squeezed managing to get a whimper from Satoshi. Satoshi bit his lip as Dark began to move his hand up and down on Satoshi's member slowly. Satoshi couldn't take anymore he wanted Daisuke now. He was about to take charge when his eyes opened at the feeling of a warm wet mouth engulf him. Dark began to bob his head as he took Satoshi in and out of his mouth.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi shouted as he came in a few minutes

"Mmm." Dark muttered licked his lips as he lifted his head.

A pure look of triumph could be seen on his face. Satoshi looked at Dark with lazy eyes and he was panting slightly. Dark kept his smirk on his face as Satoshi leaned up on his forearms. The shock was immediate as something in Satoshi's brain clicked. Daisuke couldn't of been that aggressive, he would of been more shy about it if it was truly Daisuke. That's one of the thing Satoshi liked about Daisuke, he was pure, innocent, and kind.

"You liked that didn't you... Commander Hiwatari?" Dark asked as he sat up on the end of the bed.

"D-Dark." Satoshi said cruelly, feeling every fiber of his being go hot with anger and his stomach turn as had realized what he had let Dark do to him as Daisuke. He should of realized sooner.

"Oh so you found out. Darn and I thought you wouldn't" Dark said in fake disappointment, "Well you seemed to have liked it until you knew it was me. So that means you do have a thing for Daisuke. I thought as much."

"Wha- Dark you asshole."

"Huh... well the funs over, that's the closet your gonna get to him cuz he's already been claimed and not by you," Dark said as he slid off the bed and walked over to Daisuke's bed.

Satoshi watched as Daisuke's form slumped on the bed and became a sleeping lump under the covers. Daisuke was back to normal with Dark in his rightful place. Satoshi readjusted his pants and buttoned up his shirt and laid in bed for a few minutes before he couldn't take the feeling of disgust crawling all over his body. Satoshi got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom where he proceeded to turn on the shower. As soon as the water was nice and warm he got into the shower and took a nice rinse to wash himself of the dirty feeling and sticky-ness he felt. When Satoshi came back out of the bath wearing nothing but his pants he saw Daisuke sitting up on the bed. Daisuke was rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you, Daisuke- kun?"

"Oh... no just had a weird dream. What time is it. I thought I heard you taking a shower."

"Oh its three in the morning. Yeah I took a shower."

"Oh is there anything the matter?"

"No. I-I just felt a little hot so I cooled off."

"Alright... well I'm going back to bed. Night Satoshi- kun."

"Night, Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke laid back down and pulled the covers over him and began to fall asleep. Satoshi walked back to his bed and got under the covers. He decided that no matter what, he would not let Dark steal Daisuke from him, like he did with all his families artworks.

A/N: Hey there... yeah this was just something random I made up for no reason... hehe hope you liked it... even if it is lame XD

SEE YA's


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: since you reviewers wanted another I have finally made one and here it is for your enjoyment.

SATOSHI's DECISION

When Satoshi woke up and sitting up he looked over to the other bed Daisuke would have been in but was not at the moment. Satoshi looked around the room to see if Daisuke was gone but as he saw Daisuke's bag on the ground by the door. In his relief Satoshi sighed and looking at his side drawer were his clock was and he grabbed his glasses then looked at the clock, even though he didn't really need the glasses. It was eight in the morning and they had no school. Satoshi smiled a little at the though of the two of them living like this forever and how wonderful it would be to wake up to Daisuke right next to him.

/Keep dreaming my Master. You heard the thief. The Niwa boy is already clammed./

"Shut up Krad. I will be damned if I let that egotistical halfwit take Daisuke from me." Satoshi said in his mind to Krad.

/What ever you say... just be careful... you know Dark is cunning and will not give up easily. Although I have no idea why you would want the Niwa boy when you already have me./

Satoshi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples getting irritated and having anemia wasn't helping his mood for it was making him a little dizzy.

"Go away." Satoshi said calmly out loud as Krad chuckled to himself.

"Oh sorry... I was just..."

"Oh Daisuke. No I wasn't talking to you... I was.." Satoshi stopped looking down at the sheets.

"Oh... its... er... okay... I understand. Well are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"I made breakfast..."

"Oh.. Uh yeah... thanks... then... I'll just get dressed and come straight out, kay?"

"Alright... I'll get everything ready." Daisuke said with a smile and went back out of the room.

Satoshi smiled to himself, to think he was so lucky to have Daisuke's company and have it of Daisukes own free will. Satoshi got dressed and walked out of the room. When he got into the kitchen Daisuke seemed to be distracted. Satoshi raised an eyebrow at this but quickly scowled as he figured it was Dark who was taking his precious Daisukes attention. Daisuke sighed and turned and mildly jumped in startled shock of Satoshi standing at the door. Satoshi smiled at Daisuke and as Daisuke smiled back he walked over to the table. Daisuke served Satoshi his breakfast then sat down with his own.

"Thank you for the food, Daisuke. I am really grateful."

"Oh… heh… it was no problem."

The two sat in silence as they ate their meal. Daisuke being distracted by Dark again as far as Satoshi could see and Satoshi getting thoroughly irritated by it.

/Hey Daisuke./

/What Dark/

/We gatta get going soon from creepy boys house cuz we got business to attended to/

/He is not creepy/

/Yes he is./

/No he is n…/ Daisuke stopped as he Satoshi speak

"So what are you doing today."

"Oh nothing really… although I think I might be doing business today as usual."

"Ah yes… I thought you might. So I guess that means I cant be around you for the day."

"I guess so… maybe we can… uh hang out some other time."

"Yeah… I hope so."

Daisuke smiled before he finished his meal. When Daisuke had gone Satoshi walked back to his room and sat on his bed he was about to lay back when the phone rang. Satoshi got up and walked over to his phone, lazily answering it.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Satoshi."

"H-hello father."

"Hello… and how is my son?"

"I'm fine. What is it you have called for father?"

"Heh. Of course. As you should know Dark is going to be stealing the Kagami no Negai at nine and I advise you to not let him take it… it has unusual powers that are not known."

"Yes of course father… as you wish."

"That's a good Satoshi. Good-bye then."

"Good-bye father."

As soon as Satsohi had place the phone on the receiver Krad began to laugh and it was not his usual maniacal laugh but that of finding something funny, as if he had heard a joke.

"And what is so funny then, Krad."

/Heh… hah… hahahahaha…nothing much my master Satoshi. Although I would advise you to not allow Dark to obtain that object unless you truly want him as a rival./

"What is that exactly suppose to mean, Krad?"

/It means master. That if Dark gets that mirror. Him and Daisuke wont be as one but instead as two./

Satoshi eyes widened. Surely this Mirror called Kagami no Negai would not grant Dark a body of his own. Although if it did that would mean he could banish Dark without having to hurt his precious Daisuke, but still. What if it were true that Dark did clam Daisuke as his own. Then that would mean Satoshi's hopes of being with Daisuke were lost. Satoshi hung his head low in frustration and in loss. He didn't want Dark to get a body and steal Daisuke but he wanted to destroy the egotistical bastard from his life and in doing so banish the monster inside him. Satoshi decided he'd go with what ever impulse he got when the time came and he ignored the returning laugh of Krad at the back of his mind, unaware that the thing inside him was planning something of his own.

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed that. Well to comment on my chapie.. This one was not very exciting just another push into the story… the Kagami no Negai is translated for me into Mirror Of Wishes… oh yes and I dunno but I feel like the characters aren't themselves so excuse me if they aren't, I sometime tend to put a little of my own twist to already made up characters even though I know them well, as if they were my own… okay that was just rambling so anyway, I might not be posting soon do to other fics im writing and skool so please stick with me. Anyhoo… please give me reviews for they give me great happiness and honor XD… well… SEE YA's


	3. Chapter 3

SATOSHI's DECISION

Daisuke opened the front door to the house and looked around to see if there were any traps or tricks his mother had left for him to get through. Daisuke looked around once more making Dark roll his eyes.

/Daisuke. There are no traps so just go in already and if there are I'll just have to save you then./

Daisuke glared inwardly at Dark as he took a step inside the house. When nothing out of the ordinary happened to Daisuke, he proceeded down the hall. Daisuke stopped when he got to the door at the end of the hall. As Daisuke opened the door and entered the room he was attacked by his mother Emiko.

"Oh Daisuke, I thought you would never come home. Did you have fun at the Hiwatari-kuns house?"

"Yes mom... please let go now. I cant breath."

Emiko released Daisuke from her hug and looked at him with a smile. Dasiuke made a slight laugh and put the bag he had on his shoulder down on the ground before he walked over to the couch. Daisukes Grandpa, Daiki, looked up at him from his seat on the couch and smiled. Daisuke's father, Kosuke sat on one of the smaller couches staring at Daisuke tentatively.

"Hello Daisuke. Sit down we need to talk about your next steal." Daiki said his voice giving off a slight seriousness

Daisuke nodded at his Grandpa and sat next to him. Emiko coughed and said that she was going to make some tea. Daisuke looked at Daiki and then to Kosuke before he asked, "So what is the object I'm going after this time."

"Your target is the Kagami no Negai." Daiki said and stopped as Kosuke began to finish for him.

"It's a mirror that has strong powers we do not know of... but perhaps Dark knows a little more then us."

Daisuke looked at his father curiously as he stared at Daisuke waiting for Dark to speak. Dark made a sigh and began to talk.

"I don't know how it works but I do know its rumored that when touched in the correct spot as you stand looking at your reflection, the mirror will grant the wish you ask of it.."

"Huh... well at least we know what it can do. Daisuke when you get the mirror make sure not to touch it in any suspicions looking areas. We don't want anything to happen." Kosuke said nodding to Daisuke.

"Alright. I'll make sure to be careful." Daisuke said and added /Right Dark./ in his head.

/Yeah/ Dark muttered back in his head.

The night came fast and Dark already was in the air flying towards his destination which was a old domed structure. As Dark saw the dome structure he noticed that it had pillars lined in a 4 row around it like halls and only one row lead to the buildings entrance. The pillared halls made the building looked like an X's from Dark's point of view. Dark flew around the building and instantly found the entrance. Dark landed gracefully on his feet in front of the fist set of pillars, wiz disappearing from sight for the time being. Dark took a look around, skimming the environment and sensed nothing then mumbled, "Alright... lets go." before he began running down the pillared hall. When Dark saw the entrance he stopped and walked slowly up to the door.

/Dark are you sure it's safe? Krad isn't around or anything?/

/Nah. I can't feel him anywhere near us, but even though there's nothing right now... I still want to get this done with as soon as possible. I have a bad feeling/

When Dark got right in front of the door he carefully place his hand on the door handle and turned it. The door creaked as Dark pushed it open with his right hand. The room was full of shadows from having only the moons light as a lamp. Dark stepped into the room and as he did he immediately saw the mirror, which was place in the middle of the room. When Dark was fully in the room the door quickly shut behind him and locked it's self. Dark glared at the door and saw no signs of anyone else in the room. Walking slowly towards mirror Dark looked from side to side at the surroundings, the mirror was the only object in the completely empty room.

/Wow. It's big./

/Heh. Yeah... it is./

/How are we going to get it out of here. The door is locked and Satoshi might be coming through there at anytime and the windows are too small to fit it./

/Aw... Daisuke... you underestimate me... well then just watch the master./

Dark flicked his wrist making a feather appear in his hand. Dark closed his eyes and smirked as Daisuke made a questioning noise. Dark began to mutter an incantation. As Dark spoke a light began to glow around the mirror and soon the mirror was gone and in its place was a mini black box.

/D-Dark. What did you do...is that box the mirror?/

"Yup... lets just call it... travel size." Dark answered aloud with a ting of proudness in his voice.

"And what a convenience for the both of us. Wouldn't you say. Dark."

Dark tuned around to see a smirking Satoshi behind him. Dark bent his head slightly down and gave an exasperated chuckle then looked up at Satoshi and said, "I was wondering when you'd come out."

"Were you now. Sorry if I kept you waiting ."

"Oh no. Not at all and I'm awfully sorry but look at the time... I have to go." Dark said grabbing the box off the ground and running towards the window. Dark began to call Wiz but Satoshi tackled him before he could finish speaking. Satoshi straddled Dark as he handcuffed Dark hands together.

"This time I'm not going to let you escape... Dark Mousey."

"Oh really... I think otherwise."

Dark began to struggle under Satoshi, attempting to buck him off with his hips. Satoshi smirked and pinned Dark's hands above his head then whispered in his ear, "Are you trying to make a continuation of last night?" Dark's eyes widened at Satoshi's obvious implication and glared at Satoshi as he looked him in the eye. "With you?... never... there's only one who will get that privilege and you cant have them like you did last night." Dark said adding a smirking to his glare. Satoshi made a muffled noise of irritation as he remembered what Dark had allowed to happen at night. As the scene played in Satoshi's head making his heart beat fast as a wave of mixed emotions attacked him. Krad found this as an opportunity to transform. Satoshi screamed in disapproval as Krad pried at Satoshi to let him free. Dark took this time to push Satoshi off him and get the handcuffs off. When Dark looked back at Satoshi, he was replaced by a smirking Krad.

"Hello Dark... long time no see."

"I would of liked to have kept it that way but I guess I just don't have that type of luck now do I, Krad..."

"I guess not."

Krad stood watching Dark and Dark kept an eye on Krad, waiting for him to make a move. When Krad did not Dark skimmed the floor quickly to see where the mini black box had gone. The box was no were in sight and Dark didn't know how long it would take for Krad to decide when to attack. After a minute of Krad watching Darks wandering eyes he smirked and asked, "Are you looking for this?" Dark looked up to see Krad holding the black box in his hand. Dark gritted his teeth and muttered, "Give that back." before he charged at Krad. Krad made a slight chuckle and tossed the box into the air. Dark immediately caught it and landed only a few feet from Krad. Dark looked at Krad wondering what was the catch for him to have gotten the box so easily.

"You seemed to have the box now, Dark... but are you sure it's the correct one?"

"What do you mea..." Dark began to say but then his eyes widened as Krad moved from his spot to show about 20 mini black boxes on a table that had come from nowhere, "Krad! You bastard... which one is it..."

"Ha, ha, ha... what makes you think I'd tell you."

"Why are you doing this... this is more like the Commander's method of action."

"Yes, indeed it is. I just felt like watching you struggle in person... ha, ha, ha, now you get to try and figure out which one it is before the night is over with out using magic and if not... I get to claim the mirror as my own. Simple is it not."

Dark glared at Krad once more and walked over to the boxes. They all looked the same. So how was he going to figure out which one was the real one. If he opened the boxes who knows what would happen and he couldn't use magic. This was going to take a while and Dark could tell Krad was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapie... sorry it took long but homework is a bitch n so is skool in general... hahaha I just wrote this yesterday during my math class... hahaha the teacher didn't even notice XD... so yeah... hope you liked it... I don't think it was very good but that's okay... hopefully the next chapter wont take as long but knowing me it probably will... sooooooo please give me REVIEWS n... SEE YA's!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

SATOSHI's DECISION

Dark stood in front of the table looking at all the boxes. He set the one he got on the far edge of the table. Krad chuckled lightly as he watched Dark glare at the many boxes mumbling swears to himself. Dark looked at Krad then back at the boxes.

"Do I get any hints... _Oh Great One_?" Dark asked adding sarcasm to the three last words.

"Now, now Dark Mousey. You should know better then to ask me that."

"Yeah... should of known you'd be your usual prick of a self."

Dark began to examine the boxes, looking at each one from above. They all looked the same and it was starting to get on his nerves. Dark leaned over and picked one of the boxes from the middle, looked at it then set it back down and started staring at them again. As he did Daisuke began to speak to him.

/Dark? Are you really going to be able to figure out which box is the real one?/ Daisuke asked from the back of Dark's mind.

/Well I don't really have a choice do I... I cant just let Krad have it. Who knows what he would use it for./ Dark said bending down to examine all the boxes at eye level.

/Well I don't really think Satoshi would let Krad use the mirror for his own wishes./

Dark made a skeptical sound and picked up another box from the middle. He looked at it from each angle, then he looked at the lid. He rubbed two fingers over the top. He huffed slightly rolling his eyes for even deciding to ask another question of Krad.

"Will you at least tell me if there is anything in these boxes?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to open one and find out." Krad answered smirking as Dark gave him a mild glare.

Dark looked back at the box and thought if wether he should at least see what would happen if he opened one of the boxes. Dark doubted that it would be very bad since his royal creepiness didn't want to hurt Daisuke due to his obsession with him. Dark looked over at the box once more before he moved his thumb into the crease where the lid was placed. As Dark began to pull the lid up Daisuke asked /Dark are you sure its such a good idea to do that?/ in a slightly worried tone. When the lid opened Dark went flying back skirting across the floor and into a wall. Dark winced when he made contact with the wall and fell to his side coughing as if the wind got knocked out of him. Krad began to laugh and commemorated Satoshi for being such a genius. Dark looked up at Krad still coughing and glared at him.

/Dark! Are you okay?/ Daisuke asked panicked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dark muttered his voice a little raspy from the impact and from the coughing then shouted at Krad who was laughing, "Krad! What he hell was that."

"Ha, ha, ha... well to say the truth. I honestly don't know. That was all Master Satoshi... never knew he was so devious." Krad said still chuckling to himself.

"Yeah. Whatever." Dark said as he stood and straightened himself out.

/Dark I don't thing you should open another./ Daisuke suggested with a ting of fear as Dark walked over to the table.

/Its alright Daisuke. It'll be fine... he wont really hurt me since it would be hurting you as well and he wont do that./ Dark said his tone having a hint of irritation.

/But Dark. I don't want you to get hurt./

/Heh. Thanks but I'll be careful./

Dark stopped in front of the table and looked at all the boxes again. Then as he heard a little sigh come from Daisuke he asked if he wanted to pick one to open and Daisuke hastily said no and that he didn't want to be responsible for injuring Dark. Dark smiled to himself at Daisuke's concern. Krad carefully watched Dark as he looked at the boxes.

/So Master Satoshi... what kind of surprises did you lay for our _Egotistical Phantom Thief_?/ Krad asked within his mind smirking all the while.

/It is non of your concern./

/Oh c'mon Master Satoshi... are you really that mad at me for taking over?/

/It doesn't matter. Either way he'll have to figure out which boxes is the one he seeks./

Krad made a low "humph" to himself. Krad then set his attention back on Dark and saw that Dark had picked up another box. Dark shook the box cautiously. Nothing happened. He wondered if he should open this one as well. Daisuke uttered a quite no that Dark didnt hear for he had been already thinking, _'Its either open one by one or give up and I am not giving up.'_ So with that Dark opened the lid. This time nothing happened which made Krad pout with disappointment and Dark sigh with relief. While Dark leaned over Daisuke said/Maybe you should think this through... you know see if there's any loop holes to Satoshi's plane... any clues./

/Are you kidding. Do you remember who your talking about... its Mr. Creepy Commander boy here... he's a fricken perfectionist remember!/

/W-well you never know... and stop calling him Creepy.../

/Never.../

Dark set the open box onto the floor next to the other. _'Well there's 18 boxes left... I guess I should try Daisukes idea.'_ Dark looked at his watch to see that it was a little past ten. _'... and I better hurry... I don't want to be here any longer then needed.'_ Dark walked around the table looking at all the boxes from above. Nothing popped out at him, the boxes all looked the same. Darked stopped at the opposite side he had been standing at before and picked up one of the boxes on the edge of the table and examined it. Then Dark picked up another with his other hand and examined them next to each other in his palms. There was nothing different about then. They were same. Dark set those two boxes aside and grabbed two more. Those two were the same as the others. He picked up a third pair and set them side by side in his palms and started examining them. As he did he noticed something out of the ordinary with the two. One looked like the other and the other had a light feather imprint on the lid. Dark smirked inwardly. How could he be so stupid. He had totally forgotten that his boxes had a special seal on then. Dark set the other box down and carefully opened the other box that had the seal. When the box was completely opened nothing happened. For a moment Dark believed it to be the right box and was about to test his theory when a black smoke came out spilling out and he was slammed against the wall for a second time that night. Dark pushed at the thing holding him against the wall and realized that it was another body holding him down. Dark coughed as the other being grabbed him by the neck and lifted him a few inches above the ground. Dark grabbed the wrist of the other being and yanked the hand away falling to the floor. He opened his eyes to see something very odd and out of place. Then his eyes became wide with shock as he looked into purple eyes that were identical to his own. Dark was looking at himself and his other self didn't look to friendly. The other Dark smirked smugly as he took a step back and crossed his arms looking at Dark up and down. Then the other Dark looked at Krad then back to Dark and said, "I think its safe to say that I am a better Dark than he could ever be. What do you think, my master?"

"I wouldn't really know but from what I can see... you seem to be more interesting" Krad said smirking.

Dark looked at Krad then to the other Dark. _'What are you playing at Satoshi...'_ Dark thought as he scanned the other Dark.

/Dark... what are we ganna do... I don't think he's ganna let us keep looking at the box's without giving us trouble./

/leave it to me Daisuke.../

Dark continued looking at the other Dark trying to think of the fastest way to get rid of him when he was brought out of his thoughts by the others Dark's voice.

"Now... I know I'm attractive but your staring is starting to annoy me?" The other Dark said staring at Dark.

"Oh really." Dark said with a glaring smirk _'This guy gives himself way to much credit'_

"Yeah... care to test my theory?"

Dark smirked and pulled out a feather quickly attacking the other Dark. The other Dark dodged the hit and smirked himself. The other Dark stood straight and chuckled slightly pulling out a feather himself. Dark raised an eyebrow and barley dodged a ball of light that came at him. _'So... this guy has my powers... this is ganna be a little tricky...'_ Dark thought as he pulled out another feather and threw another hit at the other Dark. The other Dark was going to attack Dark with another light ball when Krad's order to stop made him stand still.

"You seem to have forgotten what I said... Dark... you may **_not_** use magic during your search for the box... meaning now as well... since this is part of the game."

"W-what! That is uncalled for... how else am I suppose to get rid of him other then fighting with magic?" Dark said becoming irritated.

"Now... now, Dark... you shouldn't fight with yourself..."

"Krad." Dark warned with a growl as Krad chucled, "T-then tell me how the hell am I suppose to get rid of this guy."

"That is for me to know and you to find out..."

"Oh... how original..."

"Master... does that mean I can no fight against him?"

Krad smirked as a thought hit him. Satoshi flared with anger as he realized what Krad was thinking and said /Krad don't you dare... I will not allow such a thing... only Dark is suppose to be figuring this out... it is a duel between me and him.../. Krad smirked even more and said back in his thoughts /but... Master Satoshi... what fun would that be... besides... this is a... test for Dark... its not my fault if he changes.../. Satoshi gave a inward growl making Krad chuckle. Dark looked at Krad with suspicion as the other Dark waited for an answer. Krad gave a final chuckle before he answered, "You may challenge Dark... just not in a...fighting sense." Dark looked at Krad with a "what's the hell is that suppose to mean" manner. As Dark stared at Krad he neglected to notice the other Dark smirked mischievously at Krad and give a little nod of understanding.

A/N: THIS IS A CRAP CHAPTER... oh my god... this is all crap... I am SO sorry if this chapter was not satisfying... I've been busy and not really concentrating on my writing... so yeah... here is my crappy chapter and I have nothing to say about it because if I start now then I will have like a paragraph saying how bad and uninteresting I made this chapter... don't worry it WILL (hopefully) get better in later chapters... hehehe... maybe more smut involved but I dunno... hahaha... so that's it... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!... n till later... SEE YA's


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HELLO REVIEWIES!.. FINALLY the next chapter... sorry it took so long but I've been busy with skool... grrr I hate school... it should burn in HELL... rawr... hahaha... so yeah... now to the chapie!... please enjoy..._(mutters: even if it isn't very good.)_

SATOSHI's DECISION

Dark made a irritated grunt and continued looking at the table. Dark looked at the window to see the moon was almost gone from sight, signifying that night was almost over. Dark made a slight click with his tongue as he thought he should hurry. Dark looked back at the table and bit his lip then let it slip out of his mouth as he thought. He hadn't picked up any of the mini black boxes up since the imposter Dark came out of one of them. Dark glanced over at Krad who was smirking. It irritated Dark. Krads knowing smirk and the words he last spoke. What the hell did he mean that, that imposter could _challenge_ him, but not in a fighting sense and why was the damned imposter staring at him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Dark made another irritated grunt and grabbed two boxes and found them to look the same. Dark took one more pair into his hands and looked them over, ignoring the footsteps that were getting closer. Dark looked at a box that was on the edge of the table and his eyes widened for a second at the site of it. It had some sort of shine to it and had feather imprints all over. Dark smiled at his new find. This box was it. He just knew it and Daisuke seemed to agree with him because he told Dark to grab it and check. The other Dark saw Darks smile and looked at Krad for any sign's of worry. Krad's face was indifferent so he continued on his task. As the other Dark walked up from behind Dark he gave a slight shudder and his body changed form. He wrapped his arms around Dark's waist. Dark gave a surprised jolt and dropped the mini box he had in his left hand.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Dark spluttered out as the arms around him began to pull his tight black shirt up and caress his stomach.

"Darrrrk." A whining voice said sweetly.

Darks eyes widened for the voice sounded familiar. Dark yank the arms around him away and pull the other in front of him. Dark gaped as he saw a pouting and seductive looking Daisuke dressed in a rather suggestive outfit. Daisuke had a black leather choker that had a chain connected to it, he had no shirt on, and tight black leather pants. Dark gulped looking Daisuke up and down. Dark moistened his lips as he brought his eyes back to Daisuke's face. He could feel his lower region give a little twitch at the sight of Daisuke. Dark was about to walk over to Daisuke but then shook his head remembering that Daisuke and him were still one body and that was am imposter Daisuke. Although sexy and oh so tempting to jump, he was still not the real one. The imposter Daisuke made a whimper and walked closer to Dark making Dark take a step back.

/D- Dark? W-why is he impersonating me?/ Daisuke asked sounding a little embarrased.

/I- I don't know.../ Dark answered stuttering a little.

"Dark... please..." Imposter Daisuke said whimpering again grabbing the chain and offering it to Dark.

"W-what the hell... Krad, what is the meaning of this"

"Its merely to test your... control." Krad said in a slightly chuckling tone.

/What's that suppose to mean./ Daisuke asked sounding even more embarrassed and confused.

/N-nothing... it means nothing./ Dark mentally said quickly as the imposter Daisuke advanced towards him and then spat out, "Krad this wont work."

"Oh really..." Krad said as he swiftly moved to behind Dark making him bump into his chest, "your body doesn't seem to agree."

Krad slowly lowered his right hand and ghosted it over Dark's now half grown arousal. Dark moaned and leaned his head back as a shiver of pleasure ran through his body at the mild touch. Krad smirked as his little interlude allowed the imposter Daisuke time to get close to Dark. The imposter Daisuke pressed his body against Dark. Dark made a slight yelp at being sandwiched between the two other men. Dark moaned again as the imposter Daisuke grinded his hips against Darks steadily hardening member.

"D- Dai- Daisuke..." Dark moaned out as the friction between him and the imposter Daisuke grew faster.

"Oh... aren't you enjoying this." Krad asked letting a little evil laugh slip out.

"N-no... stop..." Dark became silent as a loud groan left his lips from the imposter Daisuke nibbling at his neck.

/K-Krad! Stop this at once../ Satoshi said angry at the sight of even a fake Daisuke acting so "familiar" with Dark.

/Don't worry Master Satoshi... it will all be over soon./ Krad mentally said looking at the window to see that Darks time was slowly fading.

Dark slowly began to give in, moving with the imposter Daisuke's movements. As Dark's mind began to fade into foggy heat Daisuke began to worry. He also had a feeling of oddness inside at the event that was taking place and he muttered Dark's name. Dark whimpered as Krad began to nibble on his ear distracting him from the task he was on and making him oblivious to Daisuke's presence in his mind. The imposter Daisuke took advantage of Dark's whimper and pulled Dark into a heated kiss. Daisuke blushed at this and in his embarrassment he screamed/DARK!/. Dark snapped out of his trance and pushed Krad away from him making the imposter Daisuke fall to the ground. Dark stubbled back away from the other two panting slightly as Daisuke said quickly/D-Dark... the time!/. The moon was completely gone and light began to show in the sky at the suns arrival. Dark muttered "shit" as he began to search the ground for the mini black box. As he spotted it behind the imposter Daisuke he made a dash for it. Krad saw this and made a move towards it but Dark acted fast. Dark shot a ball of light at Krad making him jump out of its way. Dark ran straight at the imposter Daisuke and then quickly and forcefully shoved him out of the way, then grabbed the mini black box. Dark scrambled to the get to the window and shouted, "WIZ!".

"Oh not you don't. Your not getting away that easily while I'm here!" Krad shouted as his wings sprang forth from his back and he speed forward. Dark turned, eyes widening as Krad was coming at him full speed. His pace seemed to threaten to slam his body right into him, but luckily wiz came to his aid before Krad reached him making Krad hit the wall missing Dark by inches. Wiz set Dark onto the windowsill.

"Oh that looked like it hurt..." Dark said chuckling and then jumped out of the window allowing wiz to carrying him home.

"Master?... are you alright?" The imposter Daisuke asked coming up in front of Krad.

"I-I'm fine... and... and change into a different form... I don't want you looking like-like him." A cool voice said as blond hair turned blue and became shorter.

"What would you like me to be, Master?"

"I- I don't care. Change... change into a cat for all I care... just not him."

"As you wish." The imposter Daisuke said as he changed into a black cat with illuminating blue eyes.

Daisuke stopped in front of his house door and opened it. When he got inside his mother greeted him gleefully. Emiko grabbed him in a hug and whined over how late he was. Daisuke apologize and prying his mother off sat on the couch exhausted. Kosuke sat down next to Daisuke and asked to see the item. Daisuke took it out of his pocket and gave it to his father. Kosuke examined it then set it down on the table in front of the couch.

"That is quite an interesting spell Dark. It seems that you modified it to your own liking." Kosuke said leaning back into the couch lazily.

/Is it that simple to tell?/ Dark asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Especially since you seem to be the only one able to open the box."

"What?" Daisuke question indignantly, "So if Satoshi-kun would of gotten the box... he wouldn't of been able to open it?"

/Yeah... but I'm not to sure since I think Krad could of gotten the box to open for him somehow./

Daisuke sat back on the couch and let out a small sigh. Why was this happening, and why did that thing turn into him and why was it doing... that stuff to Dark. And why did it make him feel weird to hear Dark utter his name in such a huskily tone. Daisuke stopped his musing as Kosuke spoke.

"Daisuke... you are forbidden to touch the mirror and Dark, I would like you to keep the mirror in the box. Is that clear?"

"Yes father." Daisuke said lazily not really caring since all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Dark?"

/Yeah... yeah... I got it./

"Good, you may go to sleep now." Kyosuke said smiling.

Daisuke stood up and began to make his way upstairs. He turned his head as he made his way up the stairs, then said good night to his mother with a sleepy smile when she shouted, "NIGHT Dai sweety!" and then said goodnight to the rest of the family. When Daisuke got to his room he immediately flopped down on his bed and let out a big sigh.

"Dark... what happened? What was that back there."

"Uh.. I dunno... I'm as clueless as you are Daisuke."

"Mm... hey... why-why did you say my name... like... that..."

"Wh-what?"

"You said my name... all... um..." Daisuke blushed not really wanting to describe Darks tone of voice but he did want to know the reason he said it like that, "All lust-lustfully... like you-like you wan-ted me..."

"I... well that was because... well I was kinda in an odd position and... I don't know why... I just did..." Dark said stuttering in his explanation.

"Hmm..." Daisuke answered back not pressing the matter but he felt like Dark was hiding something from him.

"Go to sleep Daisuke... you have school tomorrow, remember"

Daisuke groaned in dread. He would be only getting four hours of sleep. Why did Satoshi keep him out so late. Daiske sighed and hoped to god that his mother would take sympathy on him and allow him to sleep in and not go to school. Well he'd find out later on. Daisuke fell asleep within ten minutes from exhaustion. Dark stayed awake thinking. Why had Kosuke told Dark to keep the mirror in the box. Was he afraid of something? Dark took over Daisukes unconscious body and decided to take a look at the mirror once more. He'd see for himself what the mirror was like and if it was of any danger.

A/N: Alright another chap-TA! Hahaha... yeah... it was an okay chapie... I think it could of been better BUT... oh well... hahaha... now do you all understand what I meant by "challenge" Dark? Hahaha... it was too mild for my taste but I thought it would be too much to make it explicate in this area of the story... hahaha... it was funny all the same though. Mmm... I don't know what else to say... so yeah... till the next chapter... SEE YA's!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OH MY GOD... SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!... anyway not much happenes but please enjoy...

SATOSHI's DECISION

Dark walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. By now Dark assumed everyone was asleep. Dark opened the door to where all the stolen items were hidden and walked down the staircase that led to the main items room. The stairway whinded down and on the stone walls there were sconces to lite the way down. This part of the house was a little out of place but no one except Emiko entered it. The room Dark arrived in was large and had many sconces on the four walls. The items that were stolen throughout the years scattered along the walls and the center of the room. Looking around the room Dark finally found where the mini black box was. Dark picked it up and examined it before he grasped it in his right hand and started to chant the releasing spell. After a moment the box began to glow. Dark loosened his grip on the box and allowed it to hover in the air. As the mirror came into shape Dark backed away to give it more room to become tangible. Dark made a "hm" noise as he looked at the finalized appearance of the mirror. Dark looked at the mirror and this time actually examining its intricateness.

The mirror was about two feet taller than Dark. The mirror seemed to be made of a metal of some sort, its age apparent from the bronze-ish brown color. It was oval shaped, the frame of the mirror had little swirls that came off of the outside almost as if they were flames engulfing the mirror. The swirls were outlined with ruby red jewels that shown in the torch lit room. There were also amethyst, sapphire, and emeralds jewels in no definite pattern all around the mirrors frame. Dark slowly slid his hand down the frame of the mirror tracing the swirls and then placing his hand on the reflective glass. As Dark finished looking at the frame he let his eyes settle on the glass. When he did his eyes opened in shock.. Dark looked to the side of himself then back to the mirror. His breath hitched in his throat and he muttered, "Daisuke."

What Dark saw was himself and Daisuke standing side by side. The Daisuke in the mirror was smiling at him and looked as innocent as the real Daisuke. Dark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How he wished that the vision he saw was real. That Daisuke was actually standing beside him so he could hold him close and never let him go. When Dark reopened his eyes all he saw was himself. Dark took another deep breath and decided that there was nothing dangerous about the mirror. Dark guess the mirror merely showed you what you were wishing for in your heart, thus the name (mirror of wishes). Dark backed away from the mirror and performed the incantation to once again conceal the mirror in the mini black box. Once Dark had covered the evidence of his little examination he walked back up the stairs then snuck into Daisuke room where he receded back into Daisukes mind and soon fell asleep himself.

Daisuke woke to the sound of Emiko knocking on the door.

"Dai sweety. Time to wake up."

"Alright mom." Daisuke said his eyes still closed.

Daisuke took a deep breath stretching and as he did a not very noticeable minty chocolate smell hit his nose. Daisuke raised an eyebrow and then opened his eyes looking at the sealing. Daisuke then turned his head to see a human body sized lump with purple hair next to him. Daisuke sighed and pocked the lump. The lump groaned. Daisuke side again.

"Wiz." Daisuke said wonder why the little furry bunny-like animal had decided to change into Dark, "Wiz. Wake up. Why are you like that?"

The lump didn't answer. Daisuke sat up and looked at the lump his eyes furrowing.

"Wiz?" Daisuke questioned.

Daisuke watched as the lump shifted and then as Daisuke muttered "Wiz" again it shot up to reveal a shirtless Dark wide eyed. Daisuke sighed and said, " Finally Wiz. What are you doing in D-." Daisuke froze as Wiz jumped onto the bed in his true form and mewed "kyu.". Daisuke looked from Dark to Wiz then backed up against the wall.

"Dai-Daisuke?" Dark muttered breathlessly.

"Dark?" Dasiuke asked in astonishment.

"Am I really... in front of you?"

"We're not dreaming?"

"I- I dunno."

Dark moved the covers off of himself and sat on his knees making it so he and Daisuke were facing each other. Dark slowly stretched out his hand and touched Daisuke face. Daisuke gasped at the unexpected touch. Dark let his hand travel from Daisuke cheek to his chin then to his clothed chest. Daisuke closed his eyes allowing Dark to explore his chest now with both hands but when Dark noticed Daisukes blushing expression he quickly pulled away his hands and backed off the bed making Daisuke unconsciously mewl in disapproval of the loss. Dark gulped as he looked at Daisuke and had the overwhelming feeling to start kissing the boy and help out his slitly grown problem. Dark sighed inwardly letting his head fall a little and mentally retrained himself from doing anything. After collecting himself Dark opened his eyes and noticed something very interesting, he had no clothes on.

"Daisuke." Dark said his tone a just a little desprate as he looked for some cover.

"Huh." Daisuke said his eyes quickly opening again comeing out of his dazed state.

"I think I... uh... need some clothes." Dark said wrapping Daisuke's bed blankets around his waist quickly.

"Why.. Oh. Right." Daisuke said realizing Dark wasn't wearing anything.

Daisuke quickly got out of bed and quickly walked over to his drawers to find something suitable for the thief. Dark looked at Daisuke and tightened his grip on the blankets. He had covered himself thickly with the blankets to cover his mildly aroused state from seeing Daisuke's blushing face. Was this real? Daisuke was right in front of him. Separate and not in a dream and he was in a tangible body not a illusion as he usually appeared when he was seen by Daisuke.

Daisuke turned and threw a pair of boxers at Dark. Dark caught them with his free left hand and set them on the bed. Daisuke then threw a shirt and some pants he had gotten that were a little to big on him. Dark set the clothes on the bed then turned back to Daisuke who was looking Dark up and down.

"Are you really here Dark?"

"Y-yeah."

"But how."

"I- I don't kno-" Dark started but stopped. "The mirror..."

"Huh?"

"Last night.. I went to look at the mirror..."

"But.."

"Yeah I know. Kosuke said not to take it out of the box but I wanted to see it for myself. When I looked into the mirror it must of.." Dark stopped not really wanting to tell Daisuke what he saw.

"Must of what?"

"I-it must of known I wanted a body of my own and so... so it gave me one."

"Does that mean were... not... connected anymore?" Daisuke asked his tone low, for some reason the thought made him sad.

"Yeah. Were separate. I'm me and your you. It also means that you don't have to steal anymore."

"Oh... yeah... that's tru-" Daisuke stoped quickly as he heard someone come to the door.

"Dai Sweety are you re-" Emiko said opening the door but stopped shocked to see Dark standing facing her with blankets tightly bunched around his lower half.

Daisuke looked at his mom and at Dark who was staring at him. Daisuke looked back at his mother and was about to explain what happened but before he could his mother took a step back and raised her hands to her mouth, her eyes becoming wide.

"Kouske!" Emiko screamed still in complete shoke her hands still placed over her mouth.

"What's the- Whoa..." Kosuke said stopping in the doorway next to Emiko, "Dark what have you done?"

"What... all I did was look at the mirror. Anyway isn't this a good thing. I mean you guys aren't cursed now... you wont have me being born into the new line of Niwa's right."

"Yeah but if you have your own body..." Daiki said from behind Emiko.

"N-no that wouldn't happen. I mean it was just me. He didn't touch the mirror or..."

"You never know. Well just have to deal with this situation slowly and cautiously." Kosuke said looking at Daisuke.

"Fine. But can I get dressed?"

"Oh. Haha... of course dear." Emiko said snaping out of the shock of the situation and becoming flushed as she looked at Dark in full recognistion of his unclothed body.

Emiko scooted Kosuke and Daiki out of the way and looked at Dark with a blushing smile once again before she closed the door. Daisuke looked at Dark and then to the door.

"Well that was interesting, ne?" Dark said as he turned to the bed, looking at his clothes.

"Uh." Daisuke said in agreement, "Dark?"

"Yeah. Dark replied now feeling comfortable enough to change and allowed the blankets to fall.

Daisuke blushed and quickly turned his back on Dark's now naked body.

"Um... so Krad might have his own body too?"

"I don't think so. What happened to me shouldn't affect him unless he somehow wished for the same thing or something similar to that."

"Oh." Daisuke said looking at the floor.

"You should get dressed." Dark said putting his hand on Daisuke shoulder.

Daisuke flinched and turned around quickly. Dark pulled his hand away and backed away from Daisuke. He knew the reaction Daisuke had shouldn't be a surprise but he couldn't help but feel a little rejected. Daisuke wasn't accepting his touches right off the bat. Dark ran a hand through his hair looking to the side not wanting to look Daisuke straight in the face and show that he was just a little hurt at the moment.

"I... sorry." Daisuke said noticing that Dark seemed to be bothered by what he did, "I'm still getting used to you- you being... uh... here."

"Its all right." Dark paused, "so what do you think?"

Dark took two more steps backward. Daisuke looked at Dark. Dark was dressed in a white shirt that was a little tight on him since Daisuke was smaller. The jeans Daisuke gave Dark fit him perfectly. Daisuke smiled at Dark and said, "look's good."

"Thanks. Have a belt? Oh and I need some shoes..."

"Oh right... hold on."

Daisuke walked over to his drawer and grabbed a thick dark brown leather belt and gave it to Dark. As Dark put the belt on Daisuke got some socks and then looking in his closet began to search for some shoes.

"Um... I dunno if I have any shoes that will fit you."

"I'll take a look. You just get dressed..."

"Why. Mom didn't say I had to go to scho-" Daisuke paused as Emiko's voiced traveled upstairs telling Daisuke to get ready. "Damn."

"Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah." Daisueke said glaring at Dark who let out a laugh.

* * *

A/N: See... not to exciting... just getting you into the story the actually interesting stuff should be in the next chapter or maybe not but don't worry... the story is just beginning XD... and yes I know. If you have read the Harry Potter series, the mirror is similar to the mirror in book one... the only difference is it has more of a twist to it. Heh... so please do not kill me or anything else for this because I just realized this after writing the chapter and I am too lazy to change it. Since it is 2:00 in the morning... well alright... till the next time!... SEE YA's 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright... heres the new chapie... though i have to say that i dont think im ganna be updating anytime soon since NOW I HAVE STARTED COLLEGE! dum dum duuuummmmmm... so yeah... anyway enjoy

SATOSHI's DECISION

Satoshi sat looking out the window and occasionally at the entrance to the classroom. Daisuke was late and the bell was going to ring in five minutes. Satoshi sighed and looked back out the window at the sky.

/_Are you worried the Niwa boy might not be coming today?_/ Krad asked as his master sighed again.

/_Shut up..._/ Satoshi quickly replied as Krad had hit the spot.

/_Well I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come. He was out late last night_/

Satoshi ignored Krad and looked back at the class entrance and right before he was going to look away Daisuke came stubbing in, the bell ringing after him.

/_What do you know he made it on time._/ Krad said sarcastically.

/_I had no doubts he would_/

/_Hmm_/

Daisuke smiled at Satoshi before taking his seat in front of him. The teacher walked in and class began. As Daisuke sat in the class he began to think while the teacher drawled on. Daisuke felt odd. He felt empty at the loss of Dark. Daisuke realized that he missed the conversations Dark attempted to make as he tried to ignore him and pay attention to the class. He missed the teasing and the rude comments that he would scold Dark for about Satoshi as he sat in class with the commander behind him. To him, Dark meant a lot. It was lonely without him it seemed. While Daisuke mussed through out the entire class it seemed, Satoshi kept a close eye on Daisuke.

/Krad is there anything different about Daisuke?/ Satoshi asked the monster in the back of his head.

/Why are you asking me?/ Krad questioned lazily.

/Just answer me/

/No. He seems perfectly fine./

/Hm. Your not even checking are you?/

Krad made an inward sigh and actually looked at Daisuke and as he did his eyes widened for an instance. Krad was shocked, he could not feel Dark's presences anywhere inside Daisuke. Dark was completely gone as if he just disappeared. Krad though for a moment then chuckled slightly.

/What is it? Did you sense anything?/

/It seems the Niwa has become normal as the so called people around us./

/What. Don't tell me... Dark's gone?/

/Yes. He is not inside Daisuke. I believe they've become... separate completely and since I am not gone that means that Dark must of used the Kagami no Negai./

Satoshi sat back in his seat and looked at the back of Daisuke's head. He couldn't believe that Dark and Daisuke were separate now. Did that mean that Dark might of take Daisuke already and he would not even have a chance to be with Daisuke. No he wouldn't believe that. Daisuke was his and did not belong to Dark. Dark didn't deserve him and Satoshi would do well to make sure Dark never got HIS Daisuke.

The bell rang and everyone in the class stood. Noticing this Satoshi stood as well and walked next to Daisuke. Daisuke was still mussing and didn't notice Satoshi staring at him and only noticed when Satoshi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh. Satoshi..." Daisuke said as if he just noticed that Satoshi existed.

"Can I speak with you. In private." Satoshi asked grabbing Daisuke's wrist in a light grip.

"Uh.. Yeah."

Satoshi helped Daisuke up and then proceeded to pull Daisuke to a more secluded area of the school. Other students glanced, took doubled takes, and stared at the two on their way for Satoshi still had not let go of Daisuke's wrist. Riku and Risa were about to stop the two but Satoshi pulled Daisuke right along and didn't stop. Daisuke smiled nervously back at the twins and apologized for their abruptness. When the two were at the top of the school building Satoshi finally let go of Daisukes wrist.

"S-Satoshi. What's wrong?" Daisuke asked rubbing his wrist were Satoshi had been holding him.

"I wanted to ask you... that is... is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that Dark... that Dark no longer shares your body with you?"

"Ah..."

Daisuke looked away from Satoshi not wanting to tell Satoshi directly that Dark now had his own body. He didn't know if he was allowed to or not but either way it seemed he knew. Satoshi sighed in disappointment. So it was true. Dark wasn't connected with Daisuke anymore.

"Does he have his own body?"

"Yes."

"I see." Satoshi paused, "And have you two done anything yet?"

"Done anything?"

"Oh just ignore him Daisuke... he doesn't know what he's talking about." A voice said from the top of the entrance to the roof.

Dark stood his arms crossed and his own real wings spread out like an angel. Satoshi glared up at Dark. Dark smirked and fluttered down next to Daisuke. Daisuke backed up a little as Dark's wings slowly vanished into air.

"D-Dark... what are you doing here... I though mom said for you to stay home..." Daisuke stuttered out as Dark swung his arm around his neck.

"Yeah. I know... but I had to see the look on Hiwatari's face when he saw that I am a free man." Dark smirked then grabbed Daisuke so one arm was hanging over Daisuke's chest and one around Daisuke's waist. "And I can do as I please."

"Eh... Dark... what are you doing?" Daisuke asked removing Dark's hands from around him and backing away slightly.

"Mm... nothing... just getting all snugly with my partner in crime..."

"Ah..." Daisuke said blushing a little.

"Dark... you being here might cause some problems... don't you think you should leave..." Satoshi growled glaring at Dark.

"Why... are you going to arrest me Commander?"

Satoshi glared at Dark further. Satoshi knew that he could capture Dark right now but it would be to much of a fuss if Dark took the inevitable chase into the school building and the fact that all the students were in school could be helpful but also unhelpful. Dark smirked again as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

/Master Satoshi... please... if you let me out I could capture him for you and he wouldn't have time to run away./

/No Krad... you will leave this to me./

/As you wish.../

Satoshi looked at Dark again with an indifferent expression. Satoshi then looked at Daisuke who was looking at the two of them with alittle worry. Sighing Satoshi walked over to Daisuke and grabbed his wrist and began to pull Daisuke with him to the exit. Satoshi stopped when he felt a hand firmly grab his wrist which was holding Daisuke's wrist.

"Who said you could take Dai-chan with you?"

"Let go Dark.. I am ignoring you presence for now..." Satoshi said turning to face Dark then said as he grabbed Dark's wrist, squeezing hard to emphasis his point, "and Daisuke and I have to return to class soon so if you will."

Dark let go of Satoshi's wrist but quickly grabbed Daisuke and bulled him from Satoshi's grip.

"Fine... you can leave... but I would like to speak with my tamer before he goes... alone." Dark said threateningly.

"Fine... but if he doesn't come soon I wont resist the temptation of letting Krad out... and with the two of you separate I wont have any problem letting him do what he pleases to you, Dark."

"Deal... now run along commander... don't want to be a bad student and ditch class."

Satoshi glared at Dark. Dark gave Satoshi a sarcastic smile as the young commander left. Daisuke looked at Dark with a confused expression. Dark sighed and looked at Daisuke with a slight grimace.

"Sorry Daisuke..."

"Mn... its alright... um what are you doing here? And what was that with Satoshi... the both of you are acting very different."

"Its nothing... I came to check on you... I don't know what that creepy blue haired freak might do, so I came to see you."

"Well you don't have to worry... Satoshi would never do anything to me... I trust him."

"Yeah... that's what I'm afraid of." Dark muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Haha... nothing... well be careful... and when schools over I'll come back and walk home with you..."

"But what about..."

"Don't worry... I'll handle it... remember your talking to THE phantom thief... there's nothing I can't do."

"Heh... yeah... well see you later..."

"Yeah. Later."

Dark stared at Daisuke as he walked to the exit and proceed to go to his class. He smirked as he thought 'Don't worry Dai-chan... I'll be watching you so your little flaw in trusting that scheming bastard wont be a problem.'

When Daisuke got to the bottom of the stairs to where his class was he saw Satoshi waiting for him. Satoshi looked up as Dasiuke said his name.

"Shall we go, Satoshi?"

"Ah..."

The two made their way to the class and neglected to notice the presence of a small black cat watching them. The black cat meowed as they went out of sight and then looking out the window the cat changed form into a tall boy with glasses and shoulder length silver hair with crystal blue eyes. Smirking the boy thought 'Don't worry Master... I have your back... I will get for you what you want the most and I wont let that idiot get in the way.'

* * *

A/N: The characters kinda seem a little off but it cant be helped sometimes... anyway... I swear the plot is ganna start to get interesting... T-T... this chapter was a little more eventful but the next chapter should hopefully be better... oh n my own character that doesn't have a name yet is ganna get a larger part than intended. I kinda felt bad that I made him and I was just ganna let him kinda fade away so I decided to make him more involved... so yeah... mmm... I don't know what else to say now sooo... till next time 

SEE YA's


End file.
